$ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 9 \\ 4 & 8 & 0 \\ 3 & 7 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 4 & 3 \\ 9 & 8 & 7 \\ 9 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$